


Gone

by Tiberias



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Devotion, Escape, Hot Sex, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Someone Help Will Graham, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiberias/pseuds/Tiberias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nel bel mezzo del nulla, Will riflette sul fatto che Hannibal lo abbia abbandonato, lo abbia lasciato dietro di sé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

“Devi avere fiducia in me.”

Fiducia.

Will Graham non ha mai nutrito alcuna fiducia neanche in se stesso, figuriamoci nel prossimo. La fiducia é sempre stata per lui un concetto astratto, forse ce l'aveva da bambino, forse, ma non se lo ricorda piú.   
Hannibal gli ha chiesto di avere fiducia in lui, ma ora, ad essere onesti, tutto quello che Will prova é solo un forte senso di confusione e inadeguatezza.

Non ricorda che giorno sia oggi, non sa nemmeno dove si trova, o meglio, sa che si trova nel bel mezzo del nulla in una cascina abbandonata in un bosco, ma non ricorda molto di come sia arrivato fin qui. Oh certo ricorda il dolore, ricorda la febbre, ricorda il panico e la paura miscelati assieme al suo sangue e sudore … e sí, ricorda anche la caduta in mare e labbra di Hannibal che sfiorano le sue prima del grande impatto, del grande nulla. Si sono salvati, o meglio Hannibal lo ha salvato, trascinandolo poi Dio sa come fino a qui, potrebbero essere a miglia e miglia lontani da quella scogliera, oppure appena dietro l'angolo, questo Will non lo sa, e onestamente non gli importa di saperlo.

Sono tre giorni che finalmente si é ripreso, tre giorni senza dolori che ti tolgono il fiato, senza la fiacca che ti consuma e tiene steso immobile a letto, e soprattutto senza quella sensazione orrenda di freddo e vuoto, sente ancora il vento che fischia mentre cadono giú in picchiata. Ma sono anche tre giorni senza incubi, senza lamenti e convulsioni notturne, e senza lenzuoli fradici di sudore. 

Will se ne sta seduto immobile accanto alla piccola finestra in attesa. Hannibal ha detto che doveva procurarsi delle cose, soprattutto del cibo.

“Torno presto.” Gli aveva detto infilandosi un rotolo di dollari in tasca.

“Vengo con te.”

Un rapido sguardo alla piccola e pallida forma umana nel letto, “No, sei fiacco.”

“E se non torni.” Gli aveva sparato a bruciapelo, stringendo le labbra come a trattenere un conato di vomito.

Hannibal lo aveva fissato per un lungo istante in silenzio, come valutando bene cosa rispondere, poi con un piccolo sorriso lo aveva rassicurato, “devi avere fiducia in me.”

Erano circa le 10 del mattino quando Hannibal aveva varcato quella piccola porticina di legno con la vernice verde scuro scrostata, e ora erano le 8 di sera, fuori buio pesto, nevicava abbondante e di Hannibal nessuna traccia.

“Sono un'idiota.” Will aveva commentato fra sé e sé fissando la neve cadere piano.

Una mano passata sul viso, un sospiro sconsolato e lo smarrimento totale, cosa mai diavolo avrebbe fatto ora senza Hannibal?!   
Buttarsi giú dalla scogliera era stata una sua scelta, voleva mettere la parola fine alla loro follia, e soprattutto alla sua, nascente, oscura, affamata. Ma erano sopravvissuti, e Will durante tutto quel tempo che poteva essere stato settimane come mesi, non si era mai fermato un istante a chiedersi cosa avrebbe mai fatto ora, ora che si era bruciato tutto. Ora che era un ricercato, un pari di Hannibal. Non si era neanche chiesto la domanda piú bruciante e importante … perché Hannibal lo aveva salvato?

E quel bacio durante la caduta libera...

Durante quei tre giorni di ripresa di coscienza, Hannibal non aveva fatto nessuna mossa, aveva semplicemente continuato a prendersi cura di lui, leggere e leggere carte e mappe, e dormire nello stesso piccolo letto assieme a lui … ma vestito, e senza toccarlo.

Si erano scambiati solo brevi e piccole parole. Evitando accuratamente di parlare di loro, e della situazione in cui Will li aveva cacciati. 

Will aveva come il senso che Hannibal fosse in attesa di qualcosa. Non so, di un discorso, un chiarimento, delle domande, o … che Will ricambiasse il bacio.

Hannibal lo amava su questo non c'erano dubbi, gli era stato ben chiaro da tempo, e la risposta di Bedelia aveva solo avvallato la sua ipotesi. 

Will aveva provato ad analizzare negli ultimi mesi precedenti alla “caduta”, i suoi sentimenti verso Hannibal. Certo era che il suo iniziale disinteressamento si era trasformato lentamente in un cocente interesse, e … anche in qualcosa di piú.

Quel qualcosa di piú si insinuava spesso come un serpente in quei piccoli momenti di intimitá, quando la mano scivolava sotto le coperte e l'elastico dei suoi calzoncini, quando le dita calde e ancora umide di sudore si chiudevano attorno alla sua radice poco pelosa, e iniziava cosí a pomparselo per calmarsi, sí, per cullarsi via dagli incubi che lo perseguitavano … l'orgasmo lo avrebbe poi fatto crollare in un sonno tranquillo.

Hannibal era entrato in punta di piedi nel suo limitato immaginario erotico, ma era stato poi un crescendo che lo aveva lasciato spesso scosso e speso, incollato alle sue lenzuola umide, e con il nome di Hannibal ripetuto e sospirato per decine di volte.  
Non aveva mai pensato di fare sesso con un uomo, non aveva mai pensato neanche di fare sesso … sí Will era carino, ma la sua sindrome lo aveva chiuso in una piccola e sterile gabbia, dove ogni giorno gli si rafforzava sempre piú l'idea che sarebbe rimasto solo … ok magari non proprio solo, aveva pur sempre i suoi amati cani! 

Will sorride dolcemente fra sé, ripensando ai suoi amati cani.

“Chissá dove sono...” si domanda fissando di fuori, il buio e la neve.

Hannibal lo ha mollato, c'era da aspettarselo, che idiota é stato a lasciarlo andare via!

Gli viene da piangere tanta é la rabbia e la paura che ora sente. Sono le 10 di sera, ed eccolo qui come un imbecille a guardarsi attorno nella piccola e scarna cascina, a fissare il vuoto che ha lasciato Hannibal, e forse tutto sommato qualcuno potrebbe anche trovare divertente e ridicola la situazione. Qualcuno potrebbe ridersela di lui visto che ha creduto a un uomo a cui fino a poco tempo fa dava la caccia. Un uomo capace di manipolare ogni cosa e persona a suo favore, capace di entrare nella tua testa senza tanta fatica e di annidarsi lí dentro indisturbato. 

Magari ora fará una soffiata alla polizia su dove é Will, cosí tanto per vendicarsi per averlo quasi ucciso. Nuovamente.   
Forse é meglio cosí, Will pensa passandosi nervosamente le mani sul viso, forse é meglio per tutti e due che sia finita cosí, con Hannibal che se ne scappa chissá dove, lasciando Will in balia di se stesso.

Ma perché allora sente dolore?

E non é dolore fisico … o forse sí.

Il battito aumenta, e inizia a sudare leggermente, l'idea che Hannibal lo abbia abbandonato gli mette ansia, gli spacca il cuore … il cuore. Hannibal glielo aveva donato, e lui cosa ne ha fatto?!

É mezzanotte e fuori non si vede nulla é tutto uno sciorinare di neve e vento, e buio. Il fuoco nel caminetto almeno ancora é acceso, ancora c'é qualche legno da gettarci dentro. Will ha fame, non c'é rimasto nulla, neanche un pezzo di pane raffermo. E nuovamente un'ondata di dolore e tristezza lo investe. Non sa neanche dove é, e se vicino c'é qualcosa, una cittá. 

Alle due di notte si sveglia di botto, non si era neanche accorto di essersi addormentato piegato in avanti sul tavolo con la faccia appoggiata sulle varie mappe e cartine di Hannibal. Gli sfugge un lamento dalle labbra, mentre mette a fuoco la piccola stanza illuminata solo dalla luce fioca del camino. I suoi occhi incrociano quelli di Hannibal e per un momento il suo cuore si ferma.

“Non volevo disturbarti, anche se quella posizione doveva essere abbastanza scomoda.” Sorride dolcemente riprendendo a intagliare un pezzetto di legno.

“Come...quando...” Will balbetta.

“Sono tornato? Da un'oretta, la tormenta mi ha rallentato, ma ho preso tutto ció che mi … ci occorreva, soprattutto scorte di cibo, visto che dobbiamo rimanere qui per un po', sei troppo debole al momento per coprire lunghe distanze.” Hannibal posa il pezzetto di legno sul tavolo, e lo fissa intensamente.

“Will … hai davvero pensato che ti avrei abbandonato qui?” Sospira prendendogli la mano, e Will non si trattiene e annuisce.

Un piccolo sorriso amaro appare sulle sue labbra, “e invece non sono il mascalzone che pensavi io fossi.”

“Perdonami.” Will sussurra.

Hannibal scrolla le spalle e si alza, “sono stanco, e lo sei anche tu, vieni riposiamo.”

Will lo guarda spogliarsi fino a rimanere nudo, ma la luce nella stanza é poca e Will senza occhiali non vede tantissimo. Hannibal si volta e tende la mano, e Will non perde tempo, non sa bene cosa gli scatti dentro, cosa sta divampando nella sua testa e cuore, ma inizia a spogliarsi, trema un pochino e non per il freddo, no, la stanza é calda e l'improvvisa febbre che lo assale getta altro carburante nelle sue vene.

Hannibal lo fissa in piedi davanti al letto, e Dio se é bello, Dio se é perfetto, Dio se é tutto quello che Will vuole ora, vuole da tempo … tanto tempo. Tutto ció che Will sente di volere per sempre.

E nuovamente si sente un cretino, per aver pensato che Hannibal lo avesse davvero abbandonato al suo destino. Perché Hannibal finisce sempre le cose, non le lascia a metá, sospese come fa invece lui. 

Sono solo pochi i passi che coprono la distanza che separa i loro corpi, e Will, la carne, la pelle di Will si fonde finalmente con quella di Hanninbal, cosí come le sue labbra, la sua lingua. Il bacio é lungo e affamato, e anche disperato … perché hanno atteso cosí tanto, hanno danzato a lungo portando questo strano corteggiamento ai limiti, agli estremi, fino a un grande salto. Fino a morire, per poi rinascere ora qui, in questo preciso momento, nel cuore della notte piú scura, in mezzo al nulla.

La paura di essere rimasto solo, di essere stato lasciato indietro, di non rivedere mai piú Hannibal si trasforma in possessivitá liquida, in un fuoco che divampa, bruciando letteralmente ogni brandello di intenzione di redimersi, di tirarsi indietro, di mantenere le distanze. 

“Dimmi cosa vuoi.” Hannibal ansima nell'orecchio di Will mentre la sua mano giá fruga fra le sue cosce, incapace di controllarsi, incapace di imporre a se stesso un qualche freno e senso di decenza che tanto lo contraddistingue. Con Will non puó. Con Will puó sempre cosí poco. 

“Tutto, Dio tutto Hannibal!” Will si inarca aprendo di piú le cosce, tirandolo di piú a sé, perché vuole sentirselo pesante sopra, vuole che lo copra, che lo affossi in questo lurido materassino a righette azzurrine e panna, con la trapunta lisa e rossa cupa. 

Ed é un susseguirsi di baci spinti e languidi, mentre ognuno divora l'altro con le mani, con la lingua, ognuno mappa pelle, muscoli, e ossa dell'altro, impara cosa lo fa ansimare di piú, cosa lo fa uscire fuori di testa e gemere il proprio nome piú e piú volte, come una piccola e disperata preghiera.

Di piú, di piú ti prego, di piú. Non fermarti, ti prego non fermarti.

Will segue le spinte profonde e lente di Hannibal, le mani scorrono lungo la corda tesa della sua spina dorsale incontrando il tatuaggio, il marchio he Mason gli ha lasciato, e le sue labbra sono incollate alla sua giugulare, a sentirne il pulsare accelerato, a sentirne l'odore della pelle calda, del sudore e dell'eccitazione e devozione che Hannibal ha per Will.

Ha sempre amato solo lui, e ora con reverenza Hannibal glielo dimostra mettendosi a nudo, niente doppi giochi, niente parole, niente é fra loro, se non la voglia che li consuma, che li schianta a terra in mille cocci, e poi li rimodella in un unico pezzo. E sí, certo ora sono pieni di crepe e fessure, ma da lí la luce filtrerá illuminando le loro reciproche oscuritá. 

Will si inarca, trema, suda e prega … una piccola preghiera che scivola fuori dalle sue labbra, una piccola preghiera composta da sole tre parole: ti amo Hannibal. Hannibal ti amo. Respirano la stessa aria, condividono lo stesso letto, e sono congiunti dalla stessa voglia, e Hannibal Dio Hannibal é ovunque, lo sente sopra di lui, e dentro … dentro brucia, lo apre e lo riempie allo stesso tempo, lo avvolge e lo tira poi via come a volerlo incorporare dentro di sé.

Will si porta le mani sudate sul viso, mugola e gli occhi sono ciechi, chiusi in estasi, é quasi … quasi vicino. Hannibal lo guarda, lo divora con gli occhi invece, lí steso sotto di lui a cosce aperte, le mani sul viso e i boccoli umidi sparsi sul cuscino e incollati sulla sua fronte. Will é il migliore dei banchetti che ha mai allestito.

Gli scosta via le mani dal viso “guardami...Will guardami.” Gli chiede aumentando le spinte, ormai é quasi vicino, manca poco, e fra poco cadranno di nuovo, solo che questa volta si salveranno a vicenda.

Il primo a venire é Will, é un attimo e neanche deve tocccarselo, pomparselo, la sola idea che Hannibal lo sta divorando lo porta ad orgasmare. Will si inarca, graffia piano il petto di Hannibal come a volersi aggrappare prima della caduta, cosí come ha fatto su quella scogliera, e lo tira giú su di sé, cosce e braccia che lo avvinghiano mentre l'orgasmo lo attraversa da cima a piedi lasciandolo senza respiro, e Hannibal non puó che seguirlo, cosí come lo ha seguito giú da quella scogliera. 

Un paio di spinte profonde e lo riempie, fiotto dopo fiotto. Tremore dopo tremore. Le labbra cercano cieche quelle di Will, come a volersi azzittire, soffocare, o forse … respirare tramite chi il respiro glielo ha tolto piú volte. Volutamente o no.

L'alba li sorprende lí incollati l'uno all'altro, consumati, due ora in uno. 

Will é il primo a parlare, piccole parole bisbigliate contro la nuca sabbia-argento che riposa sul suo petto, “ti amo Hannibal”.

Hannibal rimane per un lungo momento in silenzio ma Will attraverso la sua pelle puó sentirlo sorridere, poi leccandosi le labbra secche sussurra lentamente, “e io amo te Will.”

Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per aver letto fino a qui. :)  
> Commenti graditissimi!


End file.
